Give Me Just Two Weeks
by Deutschkatz
Summary: Title up for changes if you have sugestions. Anyway, Tai helps Jun change and challenges two weeks for her to find out he loves her, but there is just one problem:Matt.
1. Default Chapter

Okay people, my second fanfic is going up, this time a Junchi [Jun+Tai]. Thank you to all whom already read Just One Night and reviewed. Hope you like this one. Please R&R and PLEASE don't flame, unless you are nice about it!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or it's characters, or I would have made episode five A LOT better!!!!  
  
1 Give Me Just Two Weeks  
  
JUN'S POV  
  
How could he do this to me? It's so disgusting! I never bothered him since that Christmas concert. I know he doesn't love me; I've given up. And yet just walking down the hall is stalking?  
  
I ran into the girls' bathroom and looked at the mess. Eggs and whip cream all over my new sweater and hair! Oh god, my mom's going to kill me! I swear Yamato Ishida, you will pay!  
  
The tears flowed freely, though against my will. I don't deserve this. The bell's ringing. I'll just go to the office and complain. I stepped in and the secretary gasped.  
  
"Miss Motomiya! What happened?!"  
  
"Ishida Yamato, ma'm."  
  
"That boy still bothering you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Mr. Kennichi is almost done taking care of a couple of trouble makers, can you wait a minute?"  
  
"Yes, ma'm."  
  
I waited till the principal was done, then walked in.  
  
"Jun, let me guess, Mr. Ishida?" Mr. Kennichi said, taking a look at me.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"That's despicable. I'll call him down here."  
  
Mr. Kenichi went to the intercom and sent a message. A few minutes later, Matt walked in, blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"You called, Mr. Kenichi?" Matt asked dumbly.  
  
"Mr. Ishida, you have pushed my button this time! What you have done to Miss Motomiya is cruel and unacceptable!"  
  
Matt looked at me and snickered. "It was just a joke."  
  
"Not when she comes in crying! Mr. Ishida I have had it this time! You will have in school suspension for the rest of the week, and janitorial work for a month."  
  
Matt glared at me angrily. "But I need to have band practice after school!"  
  
"You should have thought of that before pulling your little 'joke'. Now go to class and report back here after school."  
  
Matt stalked off and I was allowed to shower off and borrow an extra blouse before returning to class. Great! I missed my math test! Oh well, Mrs. Suki will let me take it during lunch.  
  
The bell rang and I walked off to German class. My fave.! My teacher is so fun.  
  
I took my seat in the front of the class. Matt was behind me. I could feel his eyes burn behind me, but I paid no attention. I heard him whisper to his friend, Tai Yagami. I heard Tai laugh. Was he laughing at me? If so, he was a dead man!  
  
2 TAI'S POV  
  
Poor Jun. I saw what Matt did. It was uncalled for! Matt deserves everything he got and more.  
  
Jun Motomiya isn't that bad. The only reason people give her a hard time is because Matt spreads mean rumors. I wish Davis would say something. He is a jock and people would listen. But he makes fun of her because Matt brainwashes him or something.  
  
Okay, I admit it, I so have a crush on her. Ever since Sora chose Matt over me, I tried to find a girl who seems right, and I found it in Jun. At first it did freak me out, but I began to see how perfect we worked. We both were rejected by crushes that ended up dating each other, we look similar, act similar, and are sort of outcasts. There's more, but I don't want to get into it.  
  
When the bell rang, she rushed out to the lunchroom. I found her sitting by herself, so I decided to go sit with her.  
  
"Hey Jun, mind if I join you?"  
  
She glared at me evilly. "What, so you can torture me? No way! Get lost, Yagami!"  
  
"Listen, I wont torture you. I just want to sit with you."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather sit with your baka friend and his bimbo girlfriend?"  
  
"No, because I can't stand the way he hurt you."  
  
She reluctantly nodded. "Fine."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
She stared at her teriyaki chicken and rice. I couldn't stand the silence.  
  
"So, Jun, what have you been up to?"  
  
She looked annoyed. "Trying to survive school. Thinking about transferring to Odaiba Academy."  
  
"What?! You can't!"  
  
"Why? It's useless to stay here. Matt's just going to hurt me more, and everybody thinks I'm some kind of disease."  
  
"Not everybody."  
  
"Oh? Name one."  
  
"Me."  
  
"You? Ha!"  
  
"It's true. And I can help you try to get a good image."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, we can start off with a makeover. Sex appeal is one thing people make fun of you for."  
  
"And how does that change anything? Sure, I'll be pretty, but they'll still laugh."  
  
"Then I'll work on that part. What do you say?"  
  
She thought for a minute then nodded. "Okay. I thought it was about time for a change anyways. When do we start?"  
  
"Today. After school meet me at the mall. I'll go there right away. Do you know that huge fountain in the main entryway?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll see you there. Be there by 4:15, okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Don't worry about the money, I'll handle that."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
The bell rang overhead and we got up.  
  
"See you later, Jun," I said.  
  
She waved and walked off. I smiled and headed to my locker.  
  
3 JUN'S POV  
  
I can't believe I'm putting everything in Taichi Yagami's hands! What does he know about style? I guess I'll see.  
  
After school I hoped in my car and headed to the Odaiba Mall. Tai was there. So far so good.  
  
"Good for you to come. Now let's start with your hair," he said, grabbing my wrist and leading me to a hair saloon. I said I didn't care how my hair ended up, so Tai said something to the stylist, who nodded.  
  
After a half hour, my hair was straightened and layered. I hung down to my shoulders. I must admit, it looked good. Tai paid and dragged me to a beauty saloon.  
  
The make-up specialist chose the right make-up, and my nails were fixed. Once again, Tai paid. Now time to go shopping. Tai looked me over.  
  
"I think you're a size 7. So you know?" he asked.  
  
"No, I really don't care."  
  
"Then we'll see. Come on."  
  
He dragged me into Banana Republic (A/N: It's my friend's favorite store, though I am not impressed.) and searched the racks. He came out with black bell-bottom jeans and a tight, dark green shirt.  
  
"Try these on, Jun."  
  
I took the clothes and went into the changing rooms. Surprisingly, they fit perfectly. The colors were perfect, too.  
  
He liked it, and so he began to go through the entire store. Each skirt, shirt, dress, and jeans he gave me were awesome, so he bought all and moved on to other stores, collecting clothes and shoes. I was in a whirlwind. Man this boy knows how to shop!  
  
Finally, after about two hours, we dragged the bags to both our cars and went to my apartment. No one was home, thank god.  
  
We replaced my old styles with the new ones and he said that the old ones would be donated to those in need.  
  
"I have to get going. See you tomorrow, Jun," he said.  
  
"Bye, Tai. Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. Remember, we have a whole lot more improvements to made."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
He laughed and walked out. Oh boy, how will I survive?  
  
YES! Chapter 1 is done!!! Okay, really boring, but it gets a WHOLE lot better as it continues. Buh-bye for now!!! 


	2. Capter 2

Whoopee, I'm starting on Chap.2! This one is more exciting than the last, thank god!!! Let's get this hummer started, huh?  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
Jun's new look stunned everybody. She was shy, though. That's the thing I'll improve today.  
  
"Hey, Jun. How do you like your new look?"  
  
"It's okay. People can't believe I'm Jun Motomiya."  
  
"I noticed you're a bit shy."  
  
"Yeh. I don't really feel confident now. Matt's really knocked me down."  
  
"I'm going to help you out. Do you know where my apartment is?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Can you meet me there?"  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"Whenever. It's Friday, so everyone is going to come home late."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there sometime after 4:30."  
  
"Great!"  
  
The bell overhead rung, so we left, and I went straight to my locker. While digging for my binder, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face Matt.  
  
"What's up?" I asked half-heartedly.  
  
"You tell me. What's with you and Motomiya?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Right… Listen man, I know you're doing something. I saw you talking to her yesterday, and today she comes in with a whole new look. And again you talk to her today. Whatcha trying to do, hook her up with me or somethin'? If you are, you're not going to win."  
  
"Listen, Ishida, get it through your head. She DOESN'T like you! Maybe if you would not lavish your bimbo girlfriend with all your attention, then you would know!"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Sora is not a bimbo girlfriend! Just because she didn't go out with you doesn't mean you have the right to call her a bimbo!"  
  
"This isn't about me and Sora, or Sora in general! This is about you! If you weren't so self-absorbed, maybe you would see that Jun Motomiya is a really sweet person! Yes, she was annoying at first, but she left you alone after you hooked up with Sora! But you seemed to enjoy causing her pain! I have seen that girl break everyday! I see that girl go through hell everyday! All I'm doing is trying to get her self-esteem back! All I'm doing is giving her the respect she needs! And when she is strong again, I'll watch and laugh at you when she gets her sweet revenge!"  
  
A crowd had gathered around. I saw fire in Matt's eyes, then felt his fist crack against my jaw. I tasted the blood. I was angry, but I didn't fight back. He wouldn't get what he wanted. Not this time, Yamato.  
  
He beat me. The onlookers tried to get me to fight back. No. Someone will stop it soon, and he will get his reward.  
  
"What is going on here?" Mr. Kenichi's voice boomed. There, see?  
  
He saw Yamato. He let out a howl, grabbed Yamato by the shirt collar, and held on. See, Yamato? You can't win.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ishida?!" Mr. Kenichi yelled.  
  
"Let go! Let go, pig!"  
  
Mr. Kenichi's face turned purple and he pulled Yamato away. I smiled.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
I looked up to see Jun running to me. She knelt beside me.  
  
"Hey, Jun."  
  
"Tai, what did you do?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"TAI! Don't give me that! I saw you! I heard what you said! Why didn't you keep quiet?!"  
  
"Jun, he deserves every word and more."  
  
"God, you're bleeding, Tai!"  
  
"It's not bad."  
  
"Come on, let me take you to the clinic!"  
  
I didn't argue. I let her help me up and take me to the nurse.  
  
"Jun, get to class. I'll be okay," I said.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
JUN'S POV  
  
Why did Tai do it? Why did he say such stupid things? Why didn't he defend himself?  
  
I must say, though, I thank him A LOT. Nobody has ever tried to defend me before. Nobody has ever been beaten for me. I owe him so much. I will grow strong. I will seek revenge for both of us.  
  
Classes dragged on forever. I couldn't concentrate on anything except Tai. Please be okay. I know his mom picked him up. I don't think he had to go to the hospital. Yamato was suspended and might be expelled. HA! He deserves it!  
  
As soon as the last bell rang, I was out of school in a flash. I drove to a little gift shop. Looking around, I picked up a thank you card and a box of assorted chocolates. I paid and went to my car to write a message in the card.  
  
Dear Tai,  
  
Omigod! That was crazy! I wish you weren't so baka! But, I must say gomoarigato Yagami Taichi. Nobody has ever defended me before. You are my best friend. Thank you so much!  
  
Jun  
  
With that finished, I drove to Tai's apartment. When I got there, I rode the elevator to his floor and went down the hall to his door. I knocked and waited for an answer.  
  
"Who is it?" Tai's voice passed through the door.  
  
"Jun."  
  
"Come on in!"  
  
I turned the doorknob and stepped inside, removing my shoes. I looked up and saw Tai on the couch, holding an ice pack to his jaw.  
  
"You're here early," he said.  
  
"I know. I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm feeling great! But my mom doesn't want me moving from this spot unless necessary."  
  
"Oh. Well, I bought you something."  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded and gave him my gifts. He read through the card and smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, Jun. Thanks. So, do you know Matt's fate?"  
  
"Hai. He's suspended, and Mr. Kenichi is considering expelling him."  
  
"HA! That's great."  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you fight back?"  
  
"There are more ways of solving problems than by fists. Matt and I learned that a while ago. He just didn't remember, now he's paying the consequences."  
  
"I see. Maybe Davis needs that lesson."  
  
"I'm working on it. That boy just doesn't think before doing. I used to be the same way."  
  
"Me too. I guess I've grown a lot since I was 14. I'm 16 and already act like I'm 40."  
  
"That's because you need to loosen up. Remember, Matt is nothing to you. He's just an annoying bug. You are Motomiya Jun. Nobody has to bring you down. Let yourself come out."  
  
I smiled. Those were the wisest words I have ever heard. Tai is really smart and sensitive. He's perfect!  
  
"Why can't I be like you, Tai?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"People like you. You're smart. You're kind. You're sensitive. I want to be like that."  
  
"You can be."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Open yourself up. Believe in yourself. Find one special person to help you bring out your true self."  
  
"Okay. Tai, will you be my special person?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Gomoarigato, Tai."  
  
"No problem. So tell me, do you have any special places where you go to just be yourself?"  
  
"Well, um…hai! The beach! There is this special little cave I found. It's so beautiful. I go there all the time."  
  
"Okay, let me call my mom so we can go."  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed a number, then waited for a moment.  
  
"Konnichiwa, is Mrs. Yagami there?…hey mom, it's Tai…yes, I'm feeling much better…the reason why I called is because my friend Jun Motomiya came over and I wanted to know if I could go somewhere with her…gomoarigato, mom, I will…syonara."  
  
He put down the phone and looked at me. "Ready to go, Jun?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
We went to my car and drove down to the beach. I was virtually deserted. I led him to my little cave and sat down, letting our feet soak in a small "pond" of water.  
  
"So, this is where you go to loosen up?" he asked, setting his back against the store wall.  
  
"Yeah. It's quiet and gets me away from people like Matt."  
  
"So, what are you really like?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is your special place, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why is it special? What do you do here?"  
  
"I don't know. I mostly dream a lot."  
  
"What do you dream about?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Come on, that's not a good answer. You said a lot already, so out with it."  
  
"I don't know if I should. It's a little embarrassing."  
  
"Hey, you've trusted me with a lot of things already, so why not this? I promise I wont tell anybody anything."  
  
"Well…okay. I dream about finding the "ONE"."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I try to make up some guy in my head that doesn't care about my looks or my outside attitude. Just someone who knows the true me and can let me get myself out. That kind of thing. It's a stupid dream, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's impossible. Every guy in this world only looks for some girl with a beautiful outward appearance."  
  
"Not true. Some guys look for inner beauty. The guys you know are still immature."  
  
"Sweet, Tai, but it aint workin'."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay, give it two weeks and maybe you'll find him. Just be yourself."  
  
"Fine, but what if it won't work?"  
  
"We'll worry then. Right now we need a game plan."  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"How 'bout tomorrow we go clubbing?" (A/N: another of my friend's favorite things)  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll pick you up at eight and I'll bring you to some clubs and you let yourself loose."  
  
"Deal."  
  
We talked a little more before I dropped him off at his apartment and I went back to mine.  
  
FINISHED AT LAST!!! Sorry it took longer than I thought, but my rough was scattered and my computer was being a pain. Hope you liked the chapter, and the next one will be more fun and exciting. 


	3. Chapter 3

Look, Chapter 3! Warning, this is more depressing than other chapters, mostly because it contains attempted suicide [note ATTEMPTED], but don't worry, it has a good ending.  
  
^-^  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
I rang the doorbell to the Motomiya apartment and waited. The door was opened by Davis a minute later.  
  
"Hey, Tai. What're you doing here?" Davis asked, letting me in.  
  
"Um, I'm here to pick up Jun."  
  
"YOU'RE Jun's boyfriend?!"  
  
"Get real, Davis. You know I've never had a boyfriend, especially Taichi." We jumped at the sound of Jun's voice.  
  
I looked to the entryway to the kitchen and saw her. I almost dropped dead. She wore a tight, low-cut, long sleeved, wine colored shirt and knee short black skirt that fit snuggly to her lower body. The outfit was complete with gray, felt clogs and a wine colored hair clip. Needless to say, she was gorgeous.  
  
"Then why did you say you had a hot date tonight?" Davis asked dimly.  
  
"Only to confuse you," she smiled and looked at me. "I'm ready to go."  
  
"Then let's go," I said, escorting her to the door and leaving Davis to get his thoughts together.  
  
"So, I'm your hot date?" I asked, pulling out onto the road.  
  
"I just wanted to get Davis off my back. It was a total mistake to tell him I was going out tonight."  
  
"Well, maybe you will find a hot date."  
  
She blushed and shrugged. "Maybe, but I doubt it."  
  
"God, please stop putting yourself down!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not healthy."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Listen, when we get into a club, you just get out and dance like you own the place."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And if anybody tries to put you down, you ignore them and go to your own business."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Good."  
  
I turned into a parking lot and found an empty space. We got out and headed to the club mad especially for kids like us. It was already packed. Despite this, Jun wiggled her way to the middle and started dancing. Man, she is good!  
  
I crawled to an empty pool table to play a few games and keep an eye on her. In almost no time, guys were wanting to dance with her. I felt very jealous, but remembered that she needed a chance to feel like she was the sexiest thing on earth. (A/N: did I just write that? Oh my virgin fingers!)  
  
After an hour, I spotted a familiar figure in the corner of my eye. Blond hair that is wild and gelled, deep icy-blue eyes, pale skin, very thin, guitar. It could only be Ishida Yamato.  
  
Great, how could I forget he played here on Saturday nights?! Now I need to get Jun out of here.  
  
I started moving to her and managed to get her attention.  
  
"Jun, we have a small problem," I said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Look who just came in." I pointed and she looked at Matt. She didn't seem worried. Just an evil smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Oh, this is perfect," she said.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"This is the perfect opportunity to start revenge."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Listen, just let me take care of something."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
She waited till just when he got on stage before weaving her way closer. When she was in front, she let out a scream. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Oh, what am I supposed to do? You just left me at home while you ran off with that girl again! You said you loved me when I kicked you out, and I was foolish enough to let you back in! Let me guess, you got HER pregnant, too? God, you don't care that I am and that I need you!" she yelled back. (A/N: sorry, writers block makes you come up with the stupidest things!)  
  
Everyone looked shocked and disgusted. Matt was dazed. Then the crowd erupted into protests for Matt to support "his woman and baby". Matt just ran off the stage, beet red. Jun walked back to me. Nobody noticed her, because they were discussing amongst themselves what had happened.  
  
"Jun, are you crazy?!" I hissed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you know that Matt is going to kill you for that?!"  
  
She frowned. "What else can he do to me? He has already killed me."  
  
With that, she ran past me and out the door.  
  
"JUN!" I ran after her, but was stopped. "Matt?"  
  
Matt was flaming. "Where is that little witch?! I'm going to kill her!"  
  
"Get away, Ishida!"  
  
"No! You helped her, and now you're going to pay!"  
  
"Listen, I can't take your crap anymore! I need to find her! I've already paid!"  
  
I ran past him and out the door to the parking lot. I found a security guard and asked if he had seen Jun. He told me she ran in the direction of the park, so I started that way.  
  
When I was at the park gates, it started to rain heavily. Great, now I have to worry about her getting sick! I ran faster along the path through the thick sheets of rain. Then by the playground, I saw a sillohat of a human. I got closer and heard sobs.  
  
"JUN!"  
  
The figure looked up. "T-Tai?"  
  
I ran and collapsed in front of her. "God, Jun, I was so scared!"  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Why? Because you are the most special friend I have. Because I wanted to make things right."  
  
She looked at me coldly. "Make things right, huh? I can tell you how to make things right-get out of my life."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Why? Because all the time you were trying to help just made things worse. People laugh more, Taichi. Don't you hear them? I pretended not to, but it hurts. I wanted to get revenge against Yamato, but now he wants to kill me. I wanted to do this for you. I thought I was starting to like, even love, you, but that's gone, just false emotions. I want to go away and start my own life. I'm going to Odaiba Academy. I'm going to look how I want. I'm going to behave how I want. Now just leave me alone."  
  
She got up and started waling off. I felt stunned. The one girl I love is walking away from me. She wants nothing to do with me.  
  
Tears stung my eyes. I didn't care. I wanted to run after her, but didn't. They say if you love something to let it go and if it loves you too, it'll come back. Good-bye, Motomiya Jun, my angel.  
  
JUN'S POV  
  
I hurt. Why does it hurt to say those words to Tachi? He deserves them.  
  
"What's wrong, Jun?" Davis asked.  
  
"Nothing. Where's mom and dad?"  
  
"In the den."  
  
I walked into the den where my parents were watching T.V.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
"What?" my mom asked, looking up.  
  
"Can you call Odaiba Academy and ask if I can start on Monday?"  
  
"Sure, but why, dear?"  
  
"Because I'm fed up with everything."  
  
My dad called.  
  
"Yes, they can take you," my dad said.  
  
"Gomoarigato, mom, dad."  
  
I walked upstairs to my room. I looked at all the clothes. They need to go. I must start my own life. It's late, so I'll do it tomorrow. I changed and went to bed. So it was only 9:30, I was exhausted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jun, phone!"  
  
I jerked awake. I looked at Davis. "What?"  
  
"You have a phone call."  
  
I took the phone. "Arigato, Dai. Moshi, moshi?"  
  
"Hi, it's Tai…"  
  
CLICK! I gave the phone back to Davis.  
  
"If he calls, tell him I'm not here!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm going to the mall today, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He went out of the room so I could dress. As soon as I did, I left. My brother was on the phone, so I didn't disturb him.  
  
I went from store to store picking up only black clothing and shoes. I didn't want to deal with color or make-up. After an hour, I decided to leave. As I approached my car, I saw Taichi. He was leaning against the trunk of my car. My anger rose.  
  
"Yagami Taichi, what the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled.  
  
He stood and bowed. "Jun, I want to make things right. Please let me talk to you."  
  
Instead of answering, I threw open the driver's door, hoped in, threw the bags to the back, turned on the engine, and backed out. He stood to the side looking at me solemnly. No, I will not give pity. Sayonara, Taichi.  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
I just want to die. She didn't even let me talk and explain things. Maybe it's hopeless. I should just give up. Two girls have deserted me.  
  
My life is meaningless. Sure, I had friends and soccer, but I needed love. It's tearing me up. The only thing I can do is end everything.  
  
I hopped onto a bus and went to the beach. I walked around for hours until people were gone. The sky was blood red. I looked around to make sure nobody was around, then put a bare foot into the water. Cold. Almost as cold as death. I walked on. Knee deep…waist deep…shoulder deep…water over my head. I stood my ground. My lungs begged for air. My head started to spin. Bright fireworks of colors. Bright white. Then blackness of unconciousness.  
  
JUN'S POV  
  
My ached as I swam faster and faster to save Taichi. He hadn't come up for a minute or so since I saw his head go under. Fear was running me right now.  
  
Why would he do this? I bet it's all my fault. God, please let me be on time.  
  
It was a good thing I came here. I saw him walking around. He seemed depressed. Well, duh. Then I saw him look around after everyone left and step into the water. He went farther and farther, and I knew what he was doing, so I started after him. Just now I saw his head go down not too far from me.  
  
I reached the spot and dove down. I swam as hard as I could. I feel skin. His face! I grabbed him under the arms and swam up to the shore. I'm so glad I was a lifeguard. As soon as we were on the sand, I started CPR and waited for the ambulance that I called before going in. It came soon and the paramedics took over. I was allowed in the ambulance, and I held his cold hand. The heart monitor showed his low heart pressure. We reached the hospital and the doctors took over. They managed to get him breathing normally again and his heart pumping, but he was still unconscious. The doctors were worried he might have a coma.  
  
I stayed with him, holding his hand and watching the monitors that were hooked to him. I cried. How could I do this to him? My tears led to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I felt movement. A squeeze on my hand? My eyes opened and looked at the clock. Midnight. My eyes turned to Taichi. Wait, he's was stirring!  
  
He blinked and squinted his eyes, then sat up a bit.  
  
"T-Tai?"  
  
His eyes turned to me. "J-Jun? Where am I?"  
  
You are at Odaiba Medical Center. You came out of the ER a few hours ago and now in recovery."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"I saw you and saved you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Taichi, why did you try suicide?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain."  
  
"Just try."  
  
He sat in thought for a while. "Okay, I'll tell. I felt like something is missing that I need."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"Love? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jun, I love someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Here initials are JM."  
  
"JM?"  
  
"Think."  
  
I did and it dawned on me. "Are you talking about me?"  
  
He nodded. My heart tore in half. Part of me wanted to love him, the other half still hated him. I was so confused.  
  
"Jun, are you okay?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Will you give me a second chance?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "Okay, just one."  
  
"Give me two weeks to prove myself."  
  
"Okay. Take care, Taichi-san."  
  
I got up and left.  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
My heart pounded excitedly. She was giving me two weeks to prove myself to her! I wont screw up this time. Jun, I promise I will show you what love is in fourteen days or less.  
  
HOW was that? I know that some things didn't make sense, but I think it turned out pretty well. Next chapter coming soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is my favorite chapter in this little book of mine. It is a comic relief for the last chapter, so I hope this will make up for anybody who hated it. Read and review, bitte!  
  
DAY 1-JUN'S POV  
  
Today must've been the worst day of my life. Odaiba Academy is worse than Odaiba High! I'll just transfer back tomorrow.  
  
When I got home, I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. Nothing good, just the American MTV. How sad, I hate this channel. Oh well. (A/N sorry to all those who like and/or adore MTV)  
  
Just when I got settled, the doorbell rang. I reluctantly got up and answered.  
  
"Yes?" I said.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Is Jun Motomiya here?" a young boy about my age asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"I have a delivery for you."  
  
He handed me a white box with a red ribbon bow. A tiny card was stuck in the bow.  
  
"Gomoarigato," I said, signing a sheet of paper dignifying I received it and the boy left.  
  
As soon as I closed the door, I grabbed the card and opened it.  
  
Dear Jun-san,  
  
Day 1 is rolling by. I hope you like your first gift.  
  
Love,  
  
Tai  
  
I opened the box and found a bouquet of blue Irises. My favorite flower! Oh, he was doing great so far  
  
DAY 2-JUN'S POV  
  
I entered Odaiba High once again. Everyone looked at me oddly. Sorry, but I'm here to stay. I saw Sora and Matt look at me like I just came back from the dead.  
  
I got to my locker and started putting things up when someone suddenly slammed it shut. Who else but Matt.  
  
"Nice to see you, too," I said dully.  
  
"I can't get rid of you, can I?" Matt growled.  
  
"Listen, as long as I live, you're always going to have me around."  
  
"Well, I can always arrange a way to fix it for me."  
  
"Oh really? Now what are you going to do? Beat me up? Oh my, I would be sooo scared."  
  
His eyes showed fire. "Darn right you will be!"  
  
"Bring it on then, baka."  
  
He looked surprised for a second then nodded. "Fine."  
  
"Girls go first."  
  
That got him. He took a swing, but I caught his wrist a few inches from my face and twisted. He screamed in pain. Apparently he did not know that my brother's friend, Ken Ichijoji, was teaching me judo.  
  
"What's the matter, Ishida? Wasn't paying attention? Or are you just weak?" I mimicked.  
  
He growled and stood up. He started trying to punch with both fists, which I blocked each time. Growing tired, I got inside his punches and hit him square in the jaw. He was dazed and stopped, and I kicked his side. Then I finished off by using the pointed toe on my high-heeled shoe to kick him right in the groin. (A/N: for any and all guys who read this, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry. Don't kill me for this, please!) He screamed in pure agony.  
  
"What's the matter, Matt?"  
  
He let out a pitiful combination of a groan and a whimper. "You little witch, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"I guess you didn't learn, so here's a little reminder."  
  
With that, I kicked him in the same area with the same heel. Tears rolled down his face and he whimpered loudly. I felt no pity. (A/N: once again, SORRY to all the guys reading this. If not you, my only guy friend will kill me, okay?)  
  
"Feel this pain, Yamato? This is what all the crap you've given me feels like. This is what my earthly hell felt like. You were merciless, so I will be too. You ruined everything for me, so I will ruin everything for you. And when you run for help, I hope everyone is too embarrassed to be around you.  
  
This is it, Yamato. I've become strong once again. I'm getting my revenge. I've waited so long. Now, here me: I am a human. I have feelings and emotions. I can fix myself when broken. I can have friends. I can live. I can love. Stay out of my life, Ishida Yamato, or I can do things far more worse than this," I said, turning to walk away.  
  
Everyone was watching, stunned. I saw Mr. Kenichi smiling and mouthing "good job". Then I saw Sora, looking at her boyfriend, disgusted. My brother looked impressed, as well as all of his friends.  
  
But the face that stood out was Tai's. He was laughing. I remembered what he said, and was surprised he kept his promise. I never thought that a promise could be kept, especially from Yagami Taichi. My heart melted a little.  
  
He started walking towards me and my breath literally stopped.  
  
"Great job, Jun!" he said.  
  
"Gomoarigato, Taichi-san."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For keeping your promise."  
  
A small smile parted on his lips. "Hai, you're welcome."  
  
"Listen, you just have to complete ten more days since that was one of the best presents anybody has ever given me."  
  
"Gomoarigato, Jun-san."  
  
"Don't mention it. I better get to class. Sayonara, Taichi-san."  
  
"Sayonara, Jun-san."  
  
I grabbed my books and binders and started heading to Biology.  
  
"Jun, wait!"  
  
I turned to Mr. Kenichi. "Hai, sir?"  
  
A smile was plastered on his face. "You know that normally I would have to take action against what I just saw, right?"  
  
"Hai, I know."  
  
"But, I must say, I am very impressed with you. Just between you and me, I did not see that. Yamato just had an unfortunate accident."  
  
"Gomoarigato gozimas, sir."  
  
"You're welcome, Jun. Have a good day."  
  
"Sayonara, sir."  
  
I walked off, happy that my day was starting off so well.  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
I saw Matt in German that day. He looked like he was in pure agony. I smiled and leaned over to him  
  
"So, wie ghets (A/N: that's German for how are you?), Yamato?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" he hissed.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong, Matty?"  
  
"You know well enough! Motomiya is going to pay for this!"  
  
"Haven't you learned anything? She hit you where it hurts the most. She can kill you."  
  
"She'll be the first to die if she let's her guard down!"  
  
"You touch her and I'll rip you apart!"  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
The bell rang and he walked out. I was afraid for Jun. He was beyond angry, and I knew he could do anything. I needed to keep a close eye on her. Who know what Yamato was planning, but it could be fatal, and I did not want to loose my angel.  
  
WOO! That vented A LOT of anger on my part. If you haven't noticed from my writing, I have a mild-bad depression problem brought on by a lot of harassment, and I use angst in many of my stories [i.e. go to the little links to get you to fics quicker and put in Character 1 as Ken I., Character 2 as Hikari Y., Genre as romance, and rating as R, then click on JUST ONE NIGHT and read through]. That is why I love this chapter so much! Anyway, a note to all who are anxious for the next chapter, it might take a while, 'cause when I first wrote this, I thought it was the stupidest thing in the world, but after looking at all my writings that I ever wrote, I thought it was great, so now I need to complete it. I have an idea, so it shouldn't take too long. Sorry to leave you in "suspense" if you can call it that. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! I wrote chapter 5 faster than I thought it was going to take! Doesn't mean it's great, but hey, I can't complain. Listen guys, THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!! I have not received a single flame, and I want to cry for joy. That means a lot to me, and I feel that I NEED to finish this for you. Warning for this little chapter, my writing is a little bad since the time I started writing this, so it may be a little crappy, but I will try as hard as I can to make this as good as possible. Oh, and thanks to Kali for getting it to my brain that it is domo arigato, not gomoarigato. Apologies to those who know Japanese and want to kill me for that mistake. It has been a while since I took Japanese, and so I am slowly learning it once again. I will kill my little sister's boyfriend for confusing me. Well, enjoy chapter 5! ^___^  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
It was after ninth period when I found Jun coming off the soccer field from gym class. (A/N: I only know of how the students in Japan were those uniforms you see in many animaes. What I did here was take my knowledge of Germany and said that there are at least nine periods there in a school, so I thought that Europe and Asia are similar enough to say this. If you know how many periods are in a typical Japanese high school, please tell me and I will take note.) I started to jog to her.  
  
"Jun!"  
  
She turned and waited for me. "Yes, Taichi?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's very important."  
  
"Okay, let me change and we can talk."  
  
She jogged into the girls' locker room and emerged a few minutes later, running to me.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I was talking to Yamato in German today, just joking around, but he is beyond angry. He threatened to kill you."  
  
"How is this different from other times?"  
  
"This time he really means it, I think. I have never seen him so mad before. And his eyes showed the gates of hell. This time, Jun, he can really do something, and not a simple little prank. He means business."  
  
She searched my face and nodded. "I understand. I'll keep my eyes open."  
  
"I'll also keep an eye out. I want you to call me if something happens, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
"Let me walk you to your car."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I walked her all the way and watched her leave before going to my car. When I go to my little white Pinto, I saw a note tapped to the drivers' side window. (A/N: I know it's kind of hard to believe a Pinto would be in Japan, but that was all I could think about.) Curiously, I took it and read it.  
  
Don't even think that you can protect her! The little slut is going to be taught her lesson, and only her! You stay out of the way, Yagami!  
  
I looked up and saw Yamato standing against one of the pillars in front of the school. His icy-blue eyes bore into my deep brown eyes. He looked…insane. He didn't look human. It was like he was a demon.  
  
He turned and went back into the building for his detention. I threw open the car door and drove off as fast as I could from the psychopath that was once my best friend.  
  
JUN'S POV  
  
What have I done? My god, what have I done?! Yamato wants to KILL me! I should have kept my feeling to myself. I should have not gone so far. And now what? I am surely going to die if I let my guard down!  
  
When I got to the parking lot of my apartment complex, I quickly parked and ran to the elevator that lifted me up to my floor. When I got into my apartment, I securely locked both bolts to the door. My fear was eating me alive. I knew he was in detention, but I could not risk anything. I know Tai wasn't lying. His eyes were full of fear and concern.  
  
I went to my room, turned on the radio, and sat on my bed, looking out my window. Across the street were a group of teens talking and laughing carelessly. How I envy them. They can be so happy and worriless while my life is chaos. My heart was so full of anger and confusion. Why can I not be normal? God, I wish I was normal.  
  
Standing up, I went to the center of my room, then I started some judo moves. All the anger in me moved my body. The flow was smooth and endless. Perfection. I was perfect now. No thoughts of death. No thoughts at all. Mere perfection.  
  
I don't know how long it was before the phone rang. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 4:30. Around an hour and a half-no wonder I was drenched in sweat and it was hard to breath. I walked to the phone and picked it up off its creedal.  
  
"Moshi moshi," I said into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Motomiya Jun?" a hoarse voice whispered.  
  
"Hai, I am she."  
  
"Good. Now listen well. You are going to pay dearly for what you have done."  
  
"What?! Who the hell is this?!"  
  
"Boy, you must be stupid and dead."  
  
"Y-Yamato?"  
  
"She sees the light."  
  
"What do you want, Ishida?!"  
  
"Giving you a warning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, don't let your little pet try to help you. If you let him, he'll be punished, too. Got that you little slut?"  
  
"If you ever touch Tai, I'll kill you!"  
  
"Ah contraire. Not before YOU die. Now do you got that through your thick head or not?"  
  
"H-hai, I understand."  
  
"Good. See ya, Motomiya."  
  
I slammed the phone down and a flood of tears washed down my cheeks. My god, Tai is in so much danger! I have to get him to stay away from me!  
  
Reluctantly, I picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number. After two rings, the phone was answered.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Tai's voice came to my ear.  
  
"Tai, it's Jun."  
  
"Jun? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What? Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Yamato called me."  
  
"What?! What did he say?!"  
  
"He wanted to warn me not to let you help me, or he'll hurt you, too."  
  
"Why that little-"  
  
"Tai, I want you to stay away from me. I don't want you to suffer."  
  
"No, I'm going to help!"  
  
"No, Tai! This is my problem, and I will deal with it myself!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! Tai-stay-away-from-me! Not buts! Got it?!"  
  
"Jun, please, I need to help!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
I set down the phone and cried. My whole body gave off spasms with each sob. My fear had taken over, and my heart was broken in half. As much as I wanted his help, Tai needed to stay away from me. I loved him before, and I do now. I will not let him get hurt with my battle. No, I will protect him out of my love for him.  
  
WOW, Jun finally realized she loves Tai! It might be a little premature, but I think you guys were getting annoyed at waiting. Sorry it is so short, but like I said, my writing really sucks now, but I'm giving it my all. I've already started writing chapter six out on paper, so it shouldn't take too long to get it on the computer, unless my computer decides to give me a whole lot of crap again. See you all later!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Here's chapter 6! Listen, you guys are AWSOME with the support! Wooohoo! I can't believe you have pushed me this far! Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! You're all the best people in the world! ^_~  
  
TAI'S POV:  
  
Fear had taken control of my body. I have no idea of what Yamato really told Jun, but he had succeeded. I refused to let that happen. He could not do this to her! Jun could not let him win like this!  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed the number I had known for the past five years and waited for an answer. (A/N: considering that I do believe the original Digidestined were 11 and 12 around the time of Digimon the first season just like in Digimon 02, and this story takes place when Tai and Jun are 16, around 5 years is correct, right?)  
  
"Moshi moshi, this is Ishida Yamato," Yamato's deep baritone voice came over the line.  
  
"What the hell did you tell her, Ishida?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"You know damn well who I am!"  
  
"Taichi? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't give me that crap! You called Jun and threatened her that you would hurt me if I helped, didn't you?!"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Let me tell you this, I love her with all my heart and I will not let you even touch a hair on her head! Even if I have to suffer! Got it?!"  
  
"Very well, Tai. But I will only give you a day to reconsider, then you have permanently signed your death warrant."  
  
"Then I'll make out my will. I suggest you do the same."  
  
I slammed down the phone and looked at the clock. 5:30. Nobody should be at the Motomiya apartment except for Jun. I grabbed my light jacket, left a note for whoever came home first, then ran out the door. I ran quickly through the Odaiba streets till I got to Jun's apartment building. I then went to her door and knocked. The door was opened up to the chain lock.  
  
"Tai!" Jun's face appeared in the crack.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"S-sure." She unlatched the chain and let me in.  
  
"Arigato, Jun."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Listen, I refuse to let you shut me out. You know how much I love you, and you know I would do anything for you."  
  
"But Tai, I don't want Yamato to hurt you."  
  
"I called him after you called me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I told him I would stay with you no matter what. That means even if I do get hurt."  
  
"I don't want you hurt!"  
  
"Why are you trying to push me away?!"  
  
She was silent for a minute. Her eyes were on the floor only.  
  
"Jun, tell me," I persisted.  
  
"Tai, I don't want you hurt, because…"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because-because I love you."  
  
"You…love…me?!"  
  
"Hai. I guess I always have, but I was too baka to realize it. I was just so confused, but now I am sure of it."  
  
"And you want to protect me out of your love?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Jun, you need to realize that this is too big to handle alone. Those who love each other need to help each other in tough situations like this."  
  
"But how can I live with you getting hurt."  
  
"It is the same with me. If we work together, then we can win. Yamato cannot get away like this, and you can't do it alone. Together we can. What do you say?"  
  
She turned and looked out the large living room window. I saw in her reflection she was deep in concentration. Then a small smile formed on her face and she turned.  
  
"What do you have in mind to get him back?" she asked.  
  
A smile of my own parted my lips. "Let's think. What is the best way to start off the war?"  
  
She turned back to the window. That same look of concentration masked her face.  
  
"I think we should do a sneak attack," she said without turning around/  
  
"Huh?"  
  
This time she turned. "Okay, we know that Yamato is very intelligent, I'll give him that much credit. That is what makes him so dangerous, agreed?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, if we do a direct attack, he can turn it against us. So we need to tread carefully. We can use his weaknesses against him as we go. Do you agree?"  
  
"All the way."  
  
"So what I suggest is that we pretend to give into his every wishes until we find the one thing that can destroy him."  
  
"How do you suggest we go around doing this?"  
  
"We pretend to let him win. That means I do what he says and you stay away. But in the background we work against him. Then at the right moment we attack."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"We will meet at night so we don't get caught. Remember, we have to make him think he has control over us."  
  
"We can help that by crating a little fight tomorrow."  
  
"That'd be great! Now, you have to spy on him to see what makes him tick so we can use it to our advantage."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Listen, I have a bunch of homework I need to do."  
  
"So do I. I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Hai. Sayonara."  
  
To my surprise, she placed a little kiss on my cheek and blushed. I smiled and left.  
  
JUN'S POV:  
  
While the rest of the apartment slept peacefully, I laid wide-awake in my bed. My eyes were fixed on the stars in the black sky; they were so free and careless up there. No worries of their own, just freedom.  
  
Oddly enough, I did not wish to be like them. I felt happy to be me at this moment. Sure, my life was total chaos, but things were getting better. As hard as Yamato is trying to destroy me, he was actually helping me. Without the pain he had and is giving me, he has managed to strengthen me and let me find love. Whoever would have thought?  
  
Laughing softly, I roll away from the window and concentrate on Tai. Tai. The last person I would have thought would take pity and help me. The last person I would have thought would ever love me. I never know what a friend or what love was until he came along. Amazing, isn't it?  
  
I felt a single tear roll down my face. I smile and close my eyes for the begging sleep that was demanding my body's attention. I let that one tear stay and sparkle in the moonlight pouring through the window.  
  
YES! This chapter was typed in one night! Hope you liked it. Oh, and I know how I want the story to turn out! It is just a matter of planning it out logically and putting it on paper, typing it out, and posting it. See you around! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again! Sorry it took so long to write this thing, but here is Chapter 7! Oh, and guys, THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS!!!! I think I'm gonna' cry from embarrassment or something. Oh well, hope you like this short chapter. Oh yeah, warning, this is another of my release the anger on character chapters. It has a little over descriptive scenes, so if you are a little weak to the stomach, I'm sorry. ^_~  
  
JUN'S POV:  
  
I was surprised to find Tai sitting on the parking lot curb when I stepped out of my apartment building.  
  
"Ohayo gozimas, beautiful!" he called out cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayo, Tai-kun. What's up?"  
  
He stood up, looked around, and walked to me. When he stood in front of me, he started talking in a low voice.  
  
"Jun, remember last night I suggested we start a little "fight" today?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you still think we should try it?"  
  
"Sure, why not? It would look great for Matt!"  
  
"Then I'll meet you at your locker when you get there. Just scream at me and such. Don't make it seem like it is planned."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sayonara, Jun-chan."  
  
"Sayonara, Tai-kun."  
  
He left followed by myself. He was done at his locker and standing in a corner looking for Yamato when I came in and went to my locker. It didn't take long. When I glanced up, the blond was standing close-by, Sora at his side. His eyes were watching me closely. I turned back to my locker and shut it, feeling the icy eyes burn into my back.  
  
"Jun-san?"  
  
I jumped and turned to Tai. "T-Taichi-san!" My breath came back to me. "Stay away from me!"  
  
"His face twisted into realistic confusion. "Jun, what is going on?"  
  
"Taichi-san, you-have-to-stay-away-from-me!"  
  
"But why?! Why did you call me last night and tell me to stay away form you?! Are you seriously going to listen to him?!"  
  
I put on anger that even could have fooled me. "Now listen to me, Taichi, and listen well! You stay away! This is my battle and you damn well better stay out of it! Got it?!"  
  
He looked genuinely hurt. "H-hai, Jun-san, but you can't push me away like this!"  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
I took a step to the right. BAM! His arm blocked my way. I took a step to the left. BAM! The other arm blocked my way.  
  
"Let me go!" I screamed, my hands flying up. They guided themselves to his chest and he was shoved away.  
  
He hit the wall across from my locker hard. When he looked up, his eyes showed pure shock.  
  
"Stay away, Taichi," I said low and firm.  
  
"Very well, Jun-san." Tai got up and walked off.  
  
I started walking away myself, but someone grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the lockers.  
  
"Well done, Jun," Yamato's voice harshly whispered in my ear.  
  
I felt him starting to squeeze my shoulders. Tighter, tighter, tighter. As much as it hurt, I did not make a sound.  
  
"Don't try to act like a hero," Yamato hissed, starting to dig all ten fingers nails into my tender skin. A slight whimper escaped my throat.  
  
He smiled. "Feel this pain, Jun? This is nothing compared to what you are going to get later."  
  
As if to prove his point, he pulled his nails, ripping my flesh. Blood started to ooze and run. My scream pierced the air. He laughed and continued to rip the skin of my bare arms down to the elbows. Then he pulled me towards him and slammed me back into the lockers. My head hit a combination dial, and the skin ripped there. He let go and walked to a waiting Sora. Though her face was emotionless, I thought I caught a sparkle in her crimson/amber eyes before she turned and walked with Yamato down the hallway.  
  
I collapsed to the floor in pain. My scarlet blood dripped droplets onto the gray carpeting. I stared at my arms. Ten perfect marks slashed down my arms. And I could feel the blood running on the back of my head.  
  
"JUN!"  
  
I looked up to see my brother and his girlfriend, Miyako Inoue, running to me. (A/N: Daiyako is another one of my favorite couplings, so don't ask.)  
  
"Davis, it is nothing. Don't worry about me," I said, turning back to my arms.  
  
"Oh, don't you even give me that crap! Come on!" Daisuke said, helping me up.  
  
He and Miyako escorted me to the clinic. Ms. Sashi took one look at me and gasped.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?!" Ms. Sashi burst out.  
  
I explained and she looked ill.  
  
"Daisuke, go get Mr. Kenichi," Ms. Sashi said.  
  
My brother ran out and fetched the principal. When Mr. Kenichi saw me, he gagged.  
  
"Explain!" Mr. Kenichi said when he regained his stomach.  
  
Ms. Sashi told what I had told and Mr. Kenichi paled over.  
  
"Dear god, Yuki, call the hospital!"  
  
Ms. Sashi nodded and made the call. She came back a few minutes later from the phone.  
  
"Paramedics will be here soon. They want us to put pressure on her head with a cloth."  
  
"Okay, let's do that then!"  
  
Ms. Sashi nodded and grabbed a handful of gaze. She pressed it firmly onto the back of my head, never moving it. Ten minutes later, two men came in with paramedic uniforms. They looked ill when the saw me. I wouldn't blame them. My arms were just red, and the blood was starting to soak through the gaze on my head. They took me and drove me to the hospital. A man by the name of Dr. Sakai was waiting for me.  
  
My arms were cleaned and bandaged. The cuts were not too deep and would heal by themselves. My head, on the other hand, had a one-inch gash that was deep. It was stitched and cleaned off well. When I was done, I found my parents waiting for me. They took me home right away and gave me some aspirin to drown out the pain.  
  
TAI'S POV:  
  
The door to the Motomiya apartment was answered by Daisuke.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tai, what can I do for you?" the boy asked.  
  
"I was wondering if I could see Jun?"  
  
"Sure. She's in the living room talking with Yolie."  
  
He let me in and I took off my shoes.  
  
"Arigato, Davis."  
  
"No problem, Tai."  
  
I walked into the Motomiya's living room and found Jun sitting on the couch with Miyako.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tai-kun!" Jun said when she saw me.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Jun-chan. How are you doing?"  
  
"Much better! Though I think I over drugged myself with the aspirin. I have one heck of a headache, and my arms are sore."  
  
"My god, I am so sorry I didn't do anything to stop him!"  
  
"It's okay, it was something you couldn't prevent. So, what happened to Yamato?"  
  
I smiled. "He was expelled, and he is in big trouble for harassing and attacking you. I think he has to go to court or something."  
  
"Good, now I can go to school in peace."  
  
"Hai, but I would watch out for Sora or Matt's friends. They don't seem very happy with the situation."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"And let's not forget he only lives ten blocks away from here."  
  
"I know. That is what scares me the most."  
  
"Just try to stay with people as much as possible."  
  
"I will."  
  
After talking for another hour or so, I thought I should be heading home. Walking home, I looked up at the orange and pink evening sky in thought. God, I hope that everything will just be fine from now on. It is about time Jun and I got back to a normal life.  
  
JUN'S POV:  
  
At 9:30 the phone rang, so I ran to get it.  
  
"Moshi moshi, this is Motomiya Jun," I said into the phone.  
  
"Don't think you're safe, Motomiya. My friends can make life hell for you at school, and I the rest," Yamato's voice reached my ear before I heard the dial tone again.  
  
My eyes widened in fear as I set the phone down. My breath became labored. God, when will this be over?!  
  
HA, I got this thing finished in no time! Hope you like it, and see you in future chapters! ^___^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I managed to type up Chapter 8! Now, this is probably a pointless chapter, but it was all I could come up with in this time. I've been loaded down with tons of math and bio homework that I've found it hard to write, and there is still more to do! Anyway, I just have this in Jun's POV, and I think I did semi okay. It is nothing special, but it adds on, eh? Anyway, hope you like it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: okay, this chapter has a song by the German singer Blümchen called Bicycle race. Obviously I do not own, so I don't wish to be sued.  
  
JUN'S POV:  
  
In the days following that one-day of events, nothing much had happened. Of course, there was Yamato's trail. There were too many witnesses and so much evidence against him that I easily won. In the end, my hospital bill was paid by him, he had to stay away from me at all time, etc.  
  
Every thing was pretty quiet. I had to go to the school counselor twice a week to "save me from mental problems". And every now-and-then I would have a little run in with one of Yamato's friends that would go nowhere. Nothing really exciting had happened.  
  
My arms had healed into delicate scabs that were wrapped all the time so they could not be reopened. My stitches came out this morning. As celebration, Tai and I had planned to go dancing tonight since it was Friday.  
  
When I got home, I quickly changed into a knee-high white skirt and a long- sleeved white shirt to cover the wrappings. My feet would be clad in white sandals, and my hair was held back by a clear bear claw clip. (A/N: Is that what those things are called? My god, I am a 16 yr-old girl and I don't know what they're called!) When I was done, I fixed myself a quick meal and watched a movie on T.V. for a while. When there was a knock on the door, I jumped up and ran to answer it. Tai stood there dressed in his more casual clothes-which was dark blue jeans slightly ripped at the knees, and a baggy black T-shirt. (A/N: Hey, since Tai described Jun at the begging, is it only fair to have Jun describe Tai?) I smiled and let him in.  
  
"Glad you came here on time, Tai-kun," I said, stepping into my sandals and grabbing my purse.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." I gave his cheek a peck.  
  
"Why do you always say that when you just said something mean to me?"  
  
I innocently looked at him and batted my eyelashes. "Whatever do you mean, love?"  
  
"Don't act like an angel, Jun-chan! I know your little tricks!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
He rolled his eyes as he escorted me to his car. "You are so lucky you are cute, Jun-chan."  
  
I smiled. "Arigato, Tai-kun. I know I'm cute."  
  
He rolled his eyes again. "And did I mention self-centered?"  
  
My smile grew wider. "Hai, so?"  
  
"Let's change the subject!"  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
"You know, there is a party next Saturday at Joe's."  
  
"Kido Joyou?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"HE is throwing a party?!"  
  
"I know, I was surprised, too. But apparently he lost a bet or something."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"Ah, but it is mere torture to Joe to host a social occasion, especially on Saturday nights when he wants to study." (A/N: this is one of my qualities. I always do my homework on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights since I don't see my friends or the fact I don't have a boyfriend to go out with. I have no life!)  
  
"True, very true."  
  
"So, you want to go?"  
  
"Sure, what time?"  
  
"I think he said from 7:00 to whenever."  
  
"Great, sounds good."  
  
I bent forward and searched through the radio stations till I found a good channel. I sat back and we drove in silence for the rest of the drive. We soon came to the dance club that Tai had taken me that one night when everything went crazy. Yeas, I know full well the problems that may occur- like the fact Yamato was suppose to be playing tonight-but I wanted to face the past and prove I was not weak and could stand up to anything that went wrong before. (A/N: another one of my qualities. ^_^)  
  
When we entered, a burst of heated air hit us. It was only 7:00, but the place was crowded. We wiggled onto the dance floor to dance to the CD's the DJ was playing until Yamato came at 8:30.  
  
At exactly 8:30 everything stopped as Yamato started to set up. Tai and I retreated to a pool table. The music started. It was angry and strong, unlike his songs before of love and the like. Nevertheless, his faithful fan girls screamed, cheered, and swayed to the fast and strong music that pounded over the amplifiers. My god, I was once like that? No, worse. I was obsessed.  
  
When I noticed the music had become more forceful, I looked up. Yamato was staring directly at me. I smiled and waved before raising my middle finger, then waved again. (A/N: gomen, couldn't help myself.) The chorus was practically screamed as I turned back to the game. Before taking my shot, I saw Tai was smiling at me amused. I hit the cue ball and my target fell into one of the pockets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 10:00, Yamato announced it was karaoke time. I rushed to the DJ and was the first to go. I handed him my CD and climbed onto the stage to the microphone. Everyone became quiet and the music started. I grabbed the microphone out of its stand and started singing perfectly along with the appropriate dance steps. (A/N: I will explain the purpose of the song at the end, okay?)  
  
-Bicycle Bicycle Bicycle  
  
I want to ride my Bicycle  
  
Bicycle Bicycle Bicycle  
  
I want to ride my Bicycle  
  
I want to ride my bike  
  
I want to ride my Bicycle  
  
I want to ride it where I like  
  
I say black, I say white  
  
I say bark, I say bite  
  
I say shark, I say hey man  
  
Jaws was never my scene  
  
And I don't like Star Wars  
  
I say rolls, I say Royce  
  
I say God, gimme a choice  
  
I say law, I say crash down  
  
Don't believe in Peter Pan  
  
Frankenstein or Superman  
  
All I want to do is  
  
Bicyle…-  
  
Everyone cheered. I looked down at Yamato glaring at me in anger. He got my message. I smiled, waved, and stepped off the stage for the next person.  
  
OKAY, you probably want to know why I decided on Bicycle Race, eh? Well, the version I have been um, what's the word…ah, tell me later, had a sort of sound for freedom. It went perfectly! I couldn't help myself! So, hope you somewhat liked the chapter, it was extremely crappy in my opinion, but that's me. See ya later! 


	9. Chapter 9

I am SO VERY sorry this took so long!!! My god, you probably think I've died, huh? Well, I have been loaded down with homework, and 150 pt. Bio test (Yikes!!!!), severe depression, work, planning for a sequel, rewriting a story I just found, and trying to find out how to write this one, so, needless to say, I'm going to scream soon. My god, can you believe I survived? Thanks for being so patient! Well, at this point, I want to tell you that if you have any questions about any chapters, then put them in the reviews and I will answer them in a special chapter at the end of the fic, which will be one to two chapters more. Once again, I am sorry for the delay, and PLEASE forgive me! Enjoy Chapter 9! ^____~.  
  
TAI'S POV:  
  
Jun and I went to Joyou's apartment early to see if he needed help. God knows the boy has never even hosted a birthday party!  
  
When Joyou opened his door, he smiled and let us in.  
  
"Konnichiwa, guys! You're early," Joyou said cheerfully.  
  
"Of course. We don't want you to mess things up," I said. Jun punched my arm. "Oww! Jun, what was that for?!"  
  
"You need to be nicer, Tai-kun!"  
  
"Ah, he knows I'm joking."  
  
"Nevertheless, be nice!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Joyou chuckled. "Nice of you to offer, but I'm almost done. I'm just selecting CD's."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "God, do you think we're dressed up properly for Betoven's first symphony?" I glanced at my white T-shirt and kaki pants, then glanced at Jun's short-sleeved green dress with a skirt that hung loosely to her knees.  
  
Jun punched me again.  
  
"Oww! What was THAT for?!" I whined.  
  
"What did I just say, Tai?!"  
  
"Fine, I'll be nicer."  
  
Joyou did his best not to laugh. "I assure you that it is nothing classical, though I want to surprise everyone, so could you look around and tell me how you like the decorations?"  
  
"Sure, Joe," Jun said, starting to walk around.  
  
I followed close behind, admiring Joyou's handy work. Almost all the light bulbs were exchanged for a new colored bulb. Strings of white Christmas lights were tacked to the roof. All the doors had a curtain of metallic- like colorful streamers. Tables of snacks, sodas, a punch bowl, and boxes of pizza stood against one wall while the couch, love seat, recliner, and some chairs were against the other wall. Joyou's sound system sat in one corner. Outside on the balcony, paper lanterns and more Christmas lights lined the railing.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Joyou asked when we came back in.  
  
"It's great?" Jun complimented.  
  
"So what bet did you loose?" I asked.  
  
Joyou laughed. "This is the bet!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Jim said that since I was getting close to college, I needed a life. He dared me to throw this party. He'll drop by sometime to check on things."  
  
"What do you get out of it?"  
  
"Fifty dollars (A/N: if anyone can tell me about yen, please do! I don't get it!) and total freedom."  
  
"Only you, cheap boy!"  
  
He shrugged. "That's a lot for me."  
  
I shook my head and went to the snack tables. (A/N: you would think I would totally leave out some of Tai's real personality?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 10:00, Jun and I were still dancing to the CD's Mimi had sent Joyou for the party. (A/N: ah, another of my couples!") The apartment was packed. It had turned out to be a great party.  
  
When Jun and I sat down on the couch, I spotted a familiar figure in the corner. I was Sora. For some odd reason, she was creaming at someone through her cell phone. Then with an audible screech, she said, "You damn well better do something!" A few more curses and she stopped the connection. She walked over to Joyou, said something, then left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jun asked.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Hey, Tai, I think I should get going, too."  
  
"Want a ride?"  
  
"Naw, stay here. I'll walk."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh. It's just a few blocks, and the streets are lit up."  
  
"Well, okay, but call my cell right when you get home."  
  
"Will do."  
  
We gave each other a quick kiss and she walked out, thanking Joyou on the way. I sat there for a while before getting up to talk to some friends.  
  
JUN'S POV:  
  
The walk was relaxing. The late spring/early summer night was refreshing. The streets were virtually deserted, but I did keep my eyes open.  
  
A block from my home, I saw a group of four boys underneath a lamp pole. Thinking it was a group of boys from my apartment, I walked on with a little hesitation. But as I got closer, I recognized the blond with a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Well, fancy meeting you tonight," Yamato said though a puff.  
  
"You know those things are bad for you," I said sarcastically.  
  
"They're not the only things," he said, stamping out the remaining butt. He walked towards me and I moved back.  
  
"I see you're almost healed up." I looked at the scratches on my arms.  
  
"Hai, they are," I said slowly.  
  
The four closed in. I recognized the other boys in him band (A/N: does anyone know the real name of Matt's band. Ice Wolf, or something like that?) One grabbed me from behind.  
  
"You know, that was an interesting song you sang last week. Very powerful message. Want to know what I thought it?"  
  
"What?" I hissed.  
  
He slapped me hard across the face, then pulled me to face him again.  
  
"Let me tell you this, you little slut. You have no power, your boyfriend has no power, and you are nothing."  
  
"So you tell me that you have all the power to rule over me?"  
  
"What the hell do you think?"  
  
I laughed mockingly. "HA! So you need your baka friends and bimbo girlfriend to hold me down?! Why so proud of not being able to handle me by yourself?"  
  
The boy that held me started crushing me. By instinct, I lifted my foot and drove the spiked heel of my high-heeled shoe into his foot. (A/N: if you are a girl and anything like me, those things are somewhat nice to deal with.) He screamed and let go. The others advanced, but I defended myself well. Soon the three boys were on the ground, attending to their battle wounds.  
  
"Fools can't take care of one girl?!" Yamato yelled at his friends.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Yamato! You're weaker then they are!"  
  
He walked towards me, but was shoved back with my punch in his nose. He touched the blood that ran from it.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Would you like a couple black eyes with that?!"  
  
He stared at me and I walked on. When I got to my apartment, I called Tai's cell and told him what had happened.  
  
"My god, that boy is going to die!" Tai nearly screamed.  
  
"Contain yourself, I'm fine."  
  
"How can I?"  
  
"Try."  
  
"Okay. Listen, I'll do something about it tomorrow."  
  
"Just as long as one of you doesn't end up in the hospital, okay."  
  
"I promise. You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Hai. I'll see you later.""  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up, then took a shower before going to bed.  
  
WELL, now that that's done, I can continue. Hope you liked the chapter! Bis Später! 


	10. Chapter 10

I managed to type this thing! Yes! I'm back on schedule! Anyway, I hope you like this, CHAPTER 10!!! 10, my god, I never thought I would go up to 10! Ah! Well, this is an interesting chapter in my part. This is what I would call the "revolutionary" chapter on why Matt is so bent on killing Jun. Enjoy! ^__~  
  
TAI'S POV:  
  
I walked down the hallway to Yamato's apartment. When found, I knocked, then hid behind several potted plants behind me. No answer-good.  
  
I crept out of my hiding place and pulled out my copy of the door key that he gave me last year. Looking both ways, I entered. The apartment was a total mess. Strewn about were clothes, useless junk, scraps of paper, cigarette butt and ashes [from Yamato's new habit], and music sheets. Though I must say, since Yamato has had more free time, he has cleaned up a bit.  
  
The answering machine held one message. Curious, I pushed the play button.  
  
-Saturday, 1:00 p.m.- the recording announced. Then Sora's voice came over the static.  
  
-God, Matt, why the hell are you never home when I need you? Whatever, call me when you do. You damn well better, this is important!-  
  
I stared at the machine. What was so urgent? She was always so patient. Then again, Sora has changed a lot.  
  
There was a rattle at the door. Startled, I ran to the first door I came to-a storage closet. Among the mops and cleaning supplies that assaulted my nose, I listened to Yamato's familiar steps. The recording came on again. Then I heard Yamato groan then the phone being dialed.  
  
"Sora?…yeah, it's Matt. What do you need?…how can I explain it?!…you know how hard it is?!…hai! I know damn well that she is one girl!…try it yourself!…don't push me! I know you want her gone, but it has to be done carefully!…look at what Motomiya's done already!…fine, I'll try harder!"  
  
He slammed the phone down and murmured to himself. Then he started playing quickly on his guitar.  
  
As he played, I thought. Sora. Sora wants Jun gone? Why? Can this be true?  
  
Gathering my strength, I silently came out of the closet.  
  
Yamato saw my shadow and turned. "How the hell did you get in here?"  
  
I held up the key. "With your help."  
  
"I should call the police and report breaking and entering!"  
  
"Would they possibly believe you, Yamato?"  
  
He growled. "What do you want?!"  
  
"I want answers, and I want this stopped!"  
  
"Do go ahead and amuse me."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
He laughed. "Taichi! Have you not figured out yet?! She is an annoying brat who doesn't go away!"  
  
"She has left you alone ever since that Christmas concert!"  
  
"HA! So stupid you are, Tai! She continues to plague my reputation and destroy my life!"  
  
"Does Sora have anything to do with this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were you arguing with her?"  
  
"What business is it of yours?!"  
  
"Everything is my business! Jun and I are getting hurt, and I want it stopped! Now tell me damn fast, is Sora playing any part in this?!"  
  
Yamato was silent.  
  
"Answer me!" I demanded.  
  
"The only thing Sora is doing is pushing me to get rid of Jun permanently."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
He glared at me. "Sora hates Jun for nearly ruining our relationship. She wants Jun to pay."  
  
I stared at him, trying to analyze what he was saying.  
  
"Yamato, what are you talking about? How did Jun almost ruin your relationship?"  
  
Yamato's eyes burned with anger. "When Sora and I started dating, the little slut didn't get the hint. She always gave me notes, came to all the concerts, Davis said her room was a shrine to me, called me everyday, and would follow me around like a lost dog! Sora thought there was something going on. She threatened to leave me if I didn't prove myself! She almost did!"  
  
"But that was then! Can't you see she's moved on?!"  
  
He laughed almost insanely. "Moved on to you?! You think she would actually love YOU?! Taichi, can't you see she's only using you to get to ME?!"  
  
My anger soared, and so did my fist-right into his eye. He stumbled and fell.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that to me, Ishida! You and your so called girlfriend are going to pay for what you have done to Jun!"  
  
With those last words, I stormed out of the apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're telling me Sora hates me for something I did when I was 14, and now I'm going to have to worry about TWO psychopaths?" Jun asked when I told her about my encounter with Yamato.  
  
"Basically."  
  
She buried her head in her hands. "It just keeps getting better and better! God, when will this end?!"  
  
"As soon as we do something! And the sooner the better!"  
  
She looked up again. "Then let's start planning."  
  
I smiled and sat down to discuss ways of dealing with Yamato and Sora. After an hour, we parted, agreeing on something at last.  
  
WHOOO! I did it! Back to the beginning. Boy, this will be interesting how I figure out how to end this thing, ja? Well, till next chapter! 


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I'm rounding this fic up. But, this is NOT the last chapter, mind you! Close, but not yet. This is yet again another fun chapter that I really like, so, I now present you, [dah dah dah DAH] Chapter 11!!!! Wow, I'm too giddy lately. Whew, gotta calm down, gotta calm down! SUGAR! [Okay, I'm done, you can read on. ~_~;;;;;;;;;)  
  
TAI'S POV:  
  
Monday was as typical day as ever--well, for the most part. It was typical up to the death glares given to Jun and myself by Yamato's friends and Sora.  
  
At lunch I sat with Jun. Then there was German. But other than that, we agreed to meet in the soccer field after school to review plans away from prying ears.  
  
At 2:49, I sat in the newly green grass in the soccer field. It didn't take long for Jun to come, and we went over plans thoroughly.  
  
When we were done, Jun suddenly looked up, an expression of surprise on her face. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw Yamato and Sora leaning up against a soccer goal.  
  
"Looks like we didn't have to wait long," I muttered.  
  
Jun and I stood up and Yamato and Sora walked towards us.  
  
"So nice to see you two," Sora said, no expression on her face; but her eyes were full of anger directed at Jun.  
  
"You too," Jun mumbled.  
  
"Whatcha two up to?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs, Motomiya."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Sora laughed sarcastically. "How stupid do you think we are?! We know you've been talking about us!"  
  
"You say 'we', but do you really mean it, Tokenouchi?" (A/N: I'm pretty sure I misspelled Sora's last name. Sorry, I can't find my sheet of paper with her name on it!)  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Motomiya?"  
  
"Do you believe in 'we' or 'me'? All I've been hearing is that you treat Yamato as your little pet. A pet out to do your dirty work for you."  
  
"That's a damn lie! Sora would never do that?" Yamato screamed at her, advancing.  
  
Sora grabbed his arm. "No! She's trying to trick us!"  
  
"But she just said-!"  
  
"The hell to what she said! Don't let her win like that!"  
  
I saw Jun smile. Our plan was working.  
  
"You have just proven my statement. If you were a real man, Ishida, you wouldn't obey her like that. You're weak, admit it."  
  
Yamato growled. "I am NOT weak! I love Sora with all my heart! I only want to make her happy!"  
  
Jun smiled more. "I'm glad to see that you love her, but does she love you?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Think of it, Yamato: you do all this stuff on her command and you willingly do it to gain her trust and love. But with blind hope, you can't see her obvious brainwashing with seduction to make you do what she wants done. Then when the thing's taken care of, she disposes of you and goes on with life. Do you agree, Tokenouchi-san?" (A/N: once again, I am sorry for any misspelling in the name! Where's that stupid paper anyway!!!)  
  
I saw Sora's anger had boiled into rage, and with an unnatural scream, she ran to Jun and started clawing at Jun's face and neck. Yamato and I pulled the two apart in horror.  
  
"What about you?! You should talk! You're using Taichi to get to Matt, aren't you?! Admit it, slut!"  
  
Jun calmly looked at Sora, ignoring the blood running off her face and neck. "No, I'm not. I love Tai. Yamato was a stupid crush. I left him alone when you started dating Yamato. You wanted to create hell for me, didn't you? Maybe at first you loved him, but you're hate for me was too strong. You became obsessed with my pain and destruction. Then you realized Yamato would do anything for you. You made him do everything for you. He even said it."  
  
Sora was in tears. "That's a damn lie!" (A/N: daja vu, eh?)  
  
Yamato looked to Sora. "Sora, I-I did admit it. You want Jun gone. I'm sorry, but if you're only going to use me for this sick game, then I can't stay with you. I want to love you and be loved back." Yamato turned and slowly walked away.  
  
"No, Yamato! I love you! I love you!" Sora screamed, collapsing to her knees. "No, don't go. I need you. I love you." She looked up to Jun. "You won, happy?! My only reason for living has left!"  
  
Jun looked at her sympathetically. "Gomen nai, but you must understand your wrongs. You must realize that you were using him. Make things right. If you truly love him, start again. I will leave you alone, and you will leave me alone. This war is over."  
  
Without responding, Sora got up and ran in the direction to where Yamato went.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay," Jun said to me.  
  
"She should," I replied.  
  
The plan worked well, almost too well.  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END!!! I have two more things to put up, so don't stop reading! They'll be up soon, promise! 


	12. Epilog

God, I am so sorry this took so long! My computer went kaput and erased my file for this story! (Der Computer ist so dumm! ~*starts attacking computer endlessly and gets a shock~*) Ow! Okay, whatever, let's get on with the epilog so I can keep some people happy. Now, before you think this is the very last thing I will put up, it's NOT! Please read the Author's Notes, it is in your best interests, believe me. BITTE? PLEASE? POR FAVOR?  
  
JUN'S POV:  
  
The plan did work. But, it went too far from what was wanted.  
  
Two weeks after our final confrontation, Tai and I learned that Sora had committed suicide. From what I know, she and Yamato had tried to patch things up, but there was no trust. On Friday, she was found dead in her room. She had slit her wrists and throat with a paring knife from her kitchen. When Yamato heard this, he went crazy. He nearly did the same, but was found barely alive and was rushed to the hospital and was revived.  
  
From what I know, Yamato is on the boarder between sanity and insanity and is very emotionally unstable. He and his father have recently moved to Kyoto, Japan to start a new life. He gets constant counseling and is kept under close observation. Since Sora's death, he has isolated himself from love and friendship. (A/N: Ja, ja. Ich weiß. This is a pun that was not intended. But its good, ne?) He continues to sing-he even came out with a new album, which I bought out of curiosity. The songs are so sad and beautiful. Very different from what he has produced before.  
  
I feel guilty for the turnout, but, in reality, good did come out of it. (A/N: My god, I think some of my theories on the Holocaust have come out in this fic!)  
  
As for Tai and I, we are trying to rebuild our lives to that of normal 16- year-olds. In reality, it is impossible to become normal. We have too much knowledge of life and death. We know how precious life and love are. We are very mature for our age. Others our age are still trying their wings in the big world. They do not know what it is like to go through what we did.  
  
Our relationship is doing very well. Tai is everything I can need and want. He was right-not every guy looks at outer beauty. He loves me for me, and more. And I love him for all that he is. We have proven that we are strong together. And to think, this all started as a challenge for me to find love in just two weeks.  
  
WELL, how was this for an ending? Is it up to everybody's standards? Once again PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. Danke. 


	13. Author's Notes

And so here is the end of my fic, GIVE ME JUST TWO WEEKS. Boy, I never thought I would complete it in such good time!  
  
Lets see, these people deserve a big thanks:  
  
Darkstorm  
  
Quantum Weather Butterfly  
  
Jamie Bong  
  
Lady Monaghan (Danke für the Deutsch challenge. It was fun to translate something on my own! ^_~)  
  
Kali (loved your comments!)  
  
Saya the Demoness  
  
Dark Angemon  
  
There are more, yes, but these have been special to me! Thank you everyone for your help and support in writing this fic! It gave me the will and purpose to finish and write this thing!  
  
Okay, I want to tell you a little secret. When I wrote this fic, I never intended on finishing it. It was something that I started and never had the motivation to continue. After my first ever posted fic was criticized a bit harshly my a couple people, I became frustrated and decided to see what would happen if I posted this. Low and behold, it turned out to really be loved! And it is because of all of YOU who made it possible! I love you all!!!!  
  
Now, while typing this, I added in characteristics that were not originally put into the characters before. Why? Well, I needed to create tension, and, I was reveling my personality. I am basically Jun in this fic. I have been harassed and am currently trying to become strong, but this year, I have been through somewhat of a great depression. So, I released what some things have happened to me and what I would like things to turn out like. (minus the death, of course. And no, I was never hurt physically like Jun was.)  
  
Also, many beliefs were put in here. Some of this I think I took from my ideas of the Holocaust, which I am very interested in. (my nickname given to me by my father is Nazi because I am almost obsessed with how they were. I'm actually interested in how humans can be so inhuman to each other, and I am NOT an anti-Semitist!) And also, I really do believe that somewhere out there, there is a guy who doesn't only look at a girls' beauty (sorry guys, but you do tend to concentrate on outer beauty first.) And my love life is pretty sad. I've only had one boyfriend, and he dumped me off in two weeks (ironic, isn't it?), and since then, those who I even do have a chance with have left without even saying good-bye. So what I do is add in some of that tension in here, too.  
  
And as for the constant German put in, I am highly into languages, but mostly in German. It is my favorite class, and I've kept an "A" all year. So sorry if you were annoyed at all, especially in the epilog.  
  
So with these final words, I leave to write my sequel to JUST ONE NIGHT. In the meantime, I will most likely post up another Junchi, or a Kekari, or whatever. Most likely the Junchi, since people seem to like this one. (oh, and Darkstorm, I am a Sorato fan. Hehe, funny how things turn out. I always make sacrifices in order to make a good fic. I do this constantly to Davis in my Kekari's.)  
  
DANKE!!! 


End file.
